dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits
"Just give me a call back whenever you can but then again you probably can't because I KILLED YOU!"- Dr. Twinkletits Dr. Johnathan Twinkletits (pronounced twink-LET-its, deliberately avoiding the obvious pronunciation) is an insane band therapist, and parody of performance coach Phil Towle and producer Bob Rock. He was formerly a member of a band known as the Amazelingtons, who he killed after they kicked him out, and is seen calling his deceased bandmates and telling them he is in Dethklok despite being fully aware of the fact that they are dead. Performanceklok Twinkletits appears as the main antagonist in Season 1 episode "Performanceklok " when he is hired by Ofdensen to keep Dethklok from having another violent fight on-stage after a particular one causes several equally violent riots during a concert held in Jordan. However, the Tribunal hopes that with the help of his "extreme" methods, Dethklok will eventually disband. Twinkletits at first initially isn't accepted by the members of Dethklok because of the fact they aren't accepting of the concept of going to therapy, but over time he wins them over and helps them become "friendly" to each other and lose their brutal ways. He also awards the band members with banana stickers for good behavior, and makes himself an official member of Dethklok. His act of murdering his own band is discovered by Toki when he overheard him talking over the phone, but Toki isn't believed until Nathan tells everyone that he had noticed that things had gone out of control ever since Twinkletits arrived, and the band unanimously decide to fire him after their frontman says they can fire anyone that are employed by them (but not after giving themselves a raise). Toward the end of the episode, Dethklok confronts Twinkletits after he decides to go with them on tour. After Nathan reveals that the band has figured out that they can simply buy banana stickers as psychological validation and the band fires Twinkletits, he loses his self-control and attempts to kill them. However, he steps and slips on a stray banana sticker left on the floor and falls into Mordhaus' front yard. He survives the long fall, but is attacked and eaten by the yard wolves, with all the band members watching with indifference and slight sympathy, while Nathan records this event with a video camera. Cleanzo Twinkletits makes a minor reappearance in Season 2 episode Cleanzo. He, surprisingly, had survived the yard wolves who attacked him during his last appearance, but his missing arms have been replaced with mechanical prosthetics, and further cybernetic enhancements are indicated by the slight metallic tinge to his voice. He helps Toki make a difference in Dr. Rockzo's life and wean him off cocaine. Dethzazz After Toki suffered a phobia attack from seeing a bicentennial quarter, Dr. Twinkletits gave him liquid sedatives in order to calm him down, at which point he "rock talks" into Toki's mind, asking him to talk about his childhood as to find out why Toki keeps helping Doctor Rockso via the bands request. Toki reveals that, aside from having extremely brutal chores, a punishment commonly used on him was to be traped in a deep hole where he kept a clown doll to keep him company. Later on, Dr. Twinkletits tells the band to get their money back, they must save Doctor Rockzo to get him to perform and the only way to do that is find Dory McClean. Trivia *Currently he appears to be on good terms with Dethklok (possibly due to the likelihood that Dethklok paid for his cybernetic enhancements) and appears to be able to work with them despite their past history. However it is also possible that he is still working for the Tribunal and observing them, however due to the help he has given them with Dr. Rockzo it seems to be the former. *It looks like he is one of the eight men appearing on the monitors in the Tribunal meeting room, however this is like a case of reused character design, a common occurrence in Metalocalypse, especially given that during the episode where he debuts they are talking about him as if he is not there. *Like many characters in the series, his name is a play on words though his a little more obvious than most as it is a just play on the spacing and pronunciation. Upon seeing his name, most people would assume it's "twinkle tits". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Rockstars Category:Cybernetically Enhanced People Category:Allies of Dethklok Category:Disabled characters